Events
Events have a 1 in 3 chance of happening when you collect income from your budget. Events last 15 days. Positive events Lead A large lead deposit was found within your nation on DATE. Vehicle, Naval, and Aircraft upkeep is down 2%. Food New fertilizers developed on DATE have increased food production and your population has grown 3%! Criminal An infamous criminal has been convicted in your nation and was sentenced on DATE! The people are celebrating, and happiness is up 1 point! Manufacturing A minor breakthrough in manufacturing occurred on DATE. Average income has spiked $0.03. Sporting Your nation has been chosen to host an international sporting event starting on DATE. Population happiness has increased 3 points. Sheep A great migration on DATE has left your nation flooded with cattle. In response, many citizens have become ranchers. Average Income +$0.05 Housing On DATE it was announced the housing industry in your nation is booming! Average income is up $0.03. Reserve A large reserve of fossil fuels was discovered in your nation on DATE. Average income has spiked $0.02. Lead A large lead deposit was found within your nation on DATE. Vehicle, Naval, and Aircraft upkeep is down 2%. Food New fertilizers developed have increased food production and your population has grown 3%! Criminal An infamous criminal has been convicted in your nation and was sentenced on DATE! The people are celebrating, and happiness is up 1 point! Manufacturing A minor breakthrough in manufacturing occurred on DATE. Average income has spiked $0.03. Sporting Your nation has been chosen to host an international sporting event starting on DATE. Population happiness has increased 3 points. Hit song An annoying but catchy hit song is sweeping your nation. Teenagers everywhere began lining up on DATE to buy the song. Population happiness has increased 1 point, though some are tiring of it quickly. Nobel A public intellectual has been awarded the Nobel Prize on DATE bringing pride to your nation. Population happiness has increased 2 points. Reading A major philanthropist has donated a large sum of money to a national reading initiative on DATE. Literacy has increased by 1%. Drug use Incidence of addictive drug use is down slightly as of DATE and, with it, violent crimes. Crime has decreased by 2%. Antibiotic Some of your most brilliant scientific minds have released a new antibiotic, with the press conference on DATE. Population has increased by 2%. River Creative river management which finished up on DATE has freed up some fertile new land. Land has increased by 2%. Technology A recent achievement in science announced on DATE has led to a furvor in breakthroughs. You can refine +5 technology. Sheep A great migration on DATE has left your nation flooded with cattle. In response, many citizens have become ranchers. Average Income +$0.05 Housing: Reserve A large reserve of fossil fuels was discovered in your nation on DATE. Average income has spiked $0.02. Negative events "You made anson mad" Your intelligence agency reports that on 02/21/13, an infamous drug lord wanted by various international agencies has set up shop in your nation! Fear and widespread panic has engulfed a large part of your nation as his gang of thugs ravage entire communities. Happiness is down 45 points as your national guard moves in to contain the situation. Wildfire Wildfires started burning all across your nation on Homes and businesses have been destroyed, lowering average income by $0.03. Spill There was a great oil spill off the coast of your nation on DATE. This has added an extra 20,000 tons of pollution to your nation Earthquake Your nation was hit by an earthquake on DATE. Many roads in your nation have been destroyed, and average income is down $0.02. Drought A great drought hit your nation on DATE and your people are thirsty. Happiness -1 point Tsunami Your nation was hit by a tsunami Your coastline has been left devastated and average income is down $0.05. Tornado Your nation was hit by a tornado on DATE. Houses and building have been destroyed, leaving your citizens unhappy by 1 point. Wildfire Wildfires started burning all across your nation on DATE! Homes and businesses have been destroyed, lowering average income by $0.03. Spill There was a great oil spill off the coast of your nation on DATE. This has added an extra 20,000 tons of pollution to your nation Celebrity A very famous celebrity in your nation has passed away this past DATE. Population happiness has fallen 2 points. Influenza A recent outbreak of a frightening new strain of influenza rocked your nation on DATE. Population has decreased by 2%. Cold A recent bout of cold weather beginning on DATE has kept families locked in their homes with nothing to do. Population has increased by 2%. Earthquake Your nation was hit by an earthquake on DATE. Many roads in your nation have been destroyed, and average income is down $0.02. Drought A great drought hit your nation on DATE and your people are thirsty. Happiness -1 point Tsunami Your nation was hit by a tsunami on DATE. Your coastline has been left devastated and average income is down $0.05. Tornado Your nation was hit by a tornado on. Houses and building have been destroyed, leaving your citizens unhappy by 1 point. Wildfire Wildfires started burning all across your nation on Homes and businesses have been destroyed, lowering average income by $0.03. Spill There was a great oil spill off the coast of your nation on DATE. This has added an extra 20,000 tons of pollution to your nation. Category:Gameplay